Une folle année
by Picotti
Summary: Les Weasley forment une famille nombreuses et chaque année, le petit Albus rejoint le reste de la famille pour fêter les anniversaires. Cette année, Albus a quatre ans.
1. Vendredi 4 février

**VENDREDI 4 FEVRIER 2011**

L'année commence avec l'anniversaire de Fred. Aujourd'hui, mon cousin fête ses sept ans. Le Terrier a été décoré avec des guirlandes de papier de toutes les couleurs et des cotillons dansent tous seuls dans les airs. A l'honneur, Fred affiche un grand sourire. Les cadeaux s'empilent dans ses mains : des pétards du capitaine Flibuste, ses préférés, une baguette à étincelles et même un rappelletout.

La fête se termine vers minuit et, fatigués, nous rentrons à la maison. Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu Teddy qui est à Poudlard en ce moment même. La chance !


	2. Dimanche 6 février

**DIMANCHE 6 FEVRIER 2011**

Ce matin, nous sommes à nouveau réunis au Terrier pour fêter les soixante et un ans de Grand-Père Arthur. Avec son chapeau en papier coloré sur la tête, il me fait beaucoup rire. Lorsqu'il ouvre ses cadeaux, il me prend sur ses genoux pour lui donner un coup de main. Je déchire le papier avec des mains tremblantes et de grands éclats de rire. Je vois beaucoup d'objets moldus qui font froncer les sourcils de Grand-Mère Molly.

Tante Hermione lui a offert un interrupteur et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais mes oncles et tantes n'en peuvent plus de rire.


	3. Mardi 1er mars

**MARDI 1er MARS 2011**

C'est pour les trente et un ans d'oncle Ron qu'on se retrouve ce soir. Tandis que les adultes boivent de la bièraubeurre en son honneur, il ne peut s'empêcher de plaisanter, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

Lorsque Tante Hermione lui offre son cadeau, il la prend par la taille et l'embrasse. Je me sens gêné et je détourne les yeux mais j'entends des applaudissements. Décidément, je ne comprends pas ce qui peut pousser les gens à s'embrasser mais maman dit que c'est parce que je suis trop petit. Un coup d'œil à James m'assure qu'il partage mes pensées.


	4. Mardi 15 mars

**MARDI 15 MARS 2011**

Ma cousine Molly a dix ans aujourd'hui et elle n'est pas peu fière. Pour l'occasion, elle a mis sa plus belle robe et s'est coiffée avec des couettes qui me font rire. Ses parents, mon oncle Percy et ma tante Audrey, la gâtent de cadeaux qui font pâlir d'envie mes cousines et même ma petite sœur. Ce sont des jouets de fille, aussi je m'en désintéresse rapidement et préfère me rabattre sur le gâteau aux fraises que Grand-Mère Molly vient de poser sur la table.

En un souffle, les bougies sont toutes éteintes. J'aime bien l'odeur de la fumée d'anniversaire.


	5. Jeudi 31 mars

**JEUDI 31 MARS 2011**

Ma petite sœur Lily fête ses trois ans. Maman a bien du mal de cacher son émotion. Ses yeux brillent et je crois qu'elle a envie de pleurer. J'entends papa lui dire à l'oreille que nous ne sommes plus des bébés et que le temps file à toute allure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maman est si triste. Je suis bien content, moi, de grandir.

Je donne un coup de main à Lily pour souffler ses bougies. Tante Angelina prend une photo que Grand-Mère accrochera au mur dans le salon, avec toutes celles de tous les membres de la famille.


	6. Vendredi 1er avril

**VENDREDI 1er AVRIL 2011**

Oncle George a trente trois ans aujourd'hui. Ce soir, dans le jardin, nous faisons un grand feu d'artifice mais je vois bien que son sourire a quelque chose de faux. Chaque année, il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Maman m'a expliqué qu'il avait un frère jumeau qui a été tué bien avant ma naissance et qu'il ne s'en est jamais réellement remis.

Je comprends, si James mourrait, moi aussi je serais triste. Pourtant, maman me dit que ce n'est pas encore la même chose et que je suis trop petit pour savoir réellement de quoi il s'agit.


	7. Vendredi 15 avril

**VENDREDI 15 AVRIL 2011**

Aujourd'hui, c'est Teddy qui fête ses treize ans. Pour l'occasion, il a eu la possibilité de quitter Poudlard et de revenir au Terrier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris s'il était réellement mon cousin ou non mais un jour, papa m'a dit que ça n'avait pas un grande importance et que Teddy faisait autant partie de la famille que n'importe qui d'autre.

Je suis content de le voir. Il peut changer la forme de son visage et la couleur de ses cheveux et j'adore le voir faire. Et puis, il a toujours des tas d'histoires drôles sur Poudlard à nous raconter.


	8. Mardi 19 avril

**MARDI 19 AVRIL 2011**

Ma cousine Lucy fête ses huit ans. Comme pour Molly, elle est gâtée par ses parents. Ce qui fait fureur parmi les filles de la famille, c'est la poupée qui ressemble à un vrai bébé. James et moi, on trouve ça un peu nul et lorsque Lucy tente de lui faire apprendre le nouveau prénom qu'elle lui a choisi, nous essayons de la perturber en criant tout un tas d'autres mots à la place.

Nous sommes punis, obligés de rester à table avec les adultes pendant que tous les autres s'amusent dans le jardin. Aujourd'hui, l'anniversaire ne m'amuse pas beaucoup.


	9. Lundi 2 mai

**LUNDI 2 MAI 2011**

Ma cousine Victoire a onze ans. Mon oncle Bill et ma tante Fleur sont particulièrement fiers parce qu'à la rentrée, elle va aller à Poudlard. Elle-même est contente, elle y retrouvera Teddy.

Pour l'occasion, donc, la majeure partie de ses cadeaux concerne sa future rentrée : des assortiments de plumes et d'encres rares, des lots de parchemins de grande qualité et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Je crois qu'elle est quand même un peu déçue de ne pas recevoir un seul jouet mais comme le dit Grand-Mère, maintenant, elle est grande. Moi, je l'envie quand même d'aller bientôt à Poudlard.


	10. Mardi 10 mai

**MARDI 10 MAI 2011**

Roxanne fête ses quatre ans. Grand-Père Arthur la prend dans ses bras le temps qu'elle souffle ses bougies et, à nouveau, tante Angelina prend une photo. Nous applaudissons quand les bougies s'éteignent et éclatons de rire lorsqu'elles se rallument. Roxanne fait une grimace qui la fait ressembler à mon oncle George.

Les bougies proviennent probablement de sa boutique de farces et attrape. Quand je vois le sourire d'oncle Ron, je me demande si l'idée ne vient pas de lui cependant. Contrairement à son frère, Roxanne adore les plaisanteries et elle n'a pas l'air embêtée. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrête pas de rire.


	11. Mardi 17 mai

**MARDI 17 MAI 2011**

Aujourd'hui, c'est Rose qui fête ses cinq ans. De tous mes cousins et cousines, c'est celle avec qui je m'entends le mieux. C'est ma meilleure amie. Ce soir, je suis donc en première ligne pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et je m'avance même à l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui fait crier James et quelques autres membres de la famille. Bien entendu, j'entends derrière moi quelqu'un chantonner : « Albus est amoureux de Rose ». Je me mets à rougir. Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! J'aime bien Rose mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. J'ai envie de bouder.


	12. Mercredi 15 juin

**MERCREDI 15 JUIN 2011**

Il y a du soleil, et c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui et je compte sur mes doigts. Dans six ans, j'irais à Poudlard. J'ai hâte. Je regarde avec envie Victoire qui y sera dès le mois de septembre.

Papa et maman m'ont offert un balai pour débutant. Il ne monte pas très haut mais c'est tout de même un balai et je suis fou de joie. Nous passons l'après-midi à l'essayer dans le jardin. A un moment donné, je me bats presque avec James pour l'empêcher de le garder pour lui tout seul, oncle Percy est obligé d'intervenir.


	13. Samedi 18 juin

**SAMEDI 18 JUIN 2011**

Dominique, la petite sœur de Victoire, fête ses huit ans. Au moment où elle souffle ses bougies, tout le monde s'extasie sur ses airs de poupée. Tante Audrey ne cesse de dire qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. Bon, c'est assez vrai. Dominique doit être l'une des rares Weasley à ne pas avoir les cheveux roux mais plutôt blonds. Elle est également l'une des rares de la famille a être toujours sage et à n'avoir jamais été punie. James dit, d'ailleurs, qu'elle est plutôt ennuyeuse.

Moi, je la trouve gentille même si elle me dit souvent que je suis un casse-pieds.


	14. Mardi 21 juin

**MARDI 21 JUIN 2011**

Ma tante Fleur a trente quatre ans. D'après papa, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver sa place dans la famille. D'ailleurs, je pense que maman ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Elle a une façon de parler d'elle qui me fait toujours rire mais papa, lui, fronce les sourcils à chaque fois. Oncle Ron dit que c'est parce qu'elle a du sang de Vélane, tante Hermione parle simplement d'idiotie.

Mais moi j'aime bien ma tante Fleur, elle a un accent rigolo. Et puis, quand elle vient au Terrier, elle a toujours quelques bonbons pour moi et je trouve ça chouette.


	15. Dimanche 24 juillet

**DIMANCHE 24 JUILLET 2011**

Comme c'est l'été, Teddy est là pour les trois ans d'Hugo. Il lui apporte même en guise de cadeau un vieux vif d'or dont l'une des ailes est brisée. Mon cousin sautille en hurlant qu'il est un grand attrapeur comme papa. Dans son coin, James fait un peu la tête. Je crois qu'il est jaloux, que lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un vif d'or. Mais quelque part, James est toujours jaloux de tout le monde. Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit laissé de côté.

Oncle Ron soulève Hugo dans ses bras et tous deux rient à gorge déployée.


	16. Dimanche 31 juillet

**DIMANCHE 31 JUILLET 2011**

C'est pour les trente et un ans de papa que nous sommes au Terrier aujourd'hui. Grand-mère Molly essuie une larme et Grand-père Arthur nous raconte encore une fois comment papa, avec son chariot et sa chouette, cherchait à atteindre le quai du Poudlard Express. J'adore cette histoire, papa ne connaissait rien à la magie quand il avait mon âge, il ne savait même pas qu'il était un sorcier.

Aujourd'hui, il sourit. Je crois qu'il se souvient très bien de tout ça, de ce qu'il était avant d'avoir connu maman, avant même d'avoir acheté sa baguette dont il se sert toujours.


	17. Mercredi 10 août

**MERCREDI 10 AOUT 2011**

Après papa, c'est maman qui fête son anniversaire et aujourd'hui, elle a trente ans. Elle rougit lorsque papa lui offre un bracelet en perles bleues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Moi je trouve que les bijoux, c'est nul. A la place de maman, j'aurais préféré un nouveau balai ou l'une de ces toupies magiques qui font des dessins sur les murs quand elles tournent et qui racontent des histoires ou chantent des chansons.

Maman nous serre dans ses bras chacun notre tour et nous embrasse en nous disant qu'elle nous aime très fort. Les parents, parfois, ils sont nuls !


	18. Lundi 22 août

**LUNDI 22 AOUT 2011**

Pour les trente cinq ans d'oncle Percy, il pleut, ce qui a l'air de beaucoup amuser oncle George. Ce sont des cadeaux de grand qu'il reçoit, évidemment : une montre, un nouveau chapeau et un agenda magique. Oncle Ron dit en levant les yeux au ciel qu'on ne peut pas changer les gens et Grand-Mère lui fait les gros yeux.

Aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas jouer dans le jardin, c'est dommage. Alors nous montons dans le grenier embêter un peu la vieille goule. Elle pousse des cris et agite les bras, c'est amusant. Mais papa vient nous rappeler à l'ordre.


	19. Mardi 30 août

**MARDI 30 AOUT 2011**

Aujourd'hui, c'est James qui fête ses huit ans. Pour l'occasion, maman le prévient : s'il ne se tient pas correctement, il n'aura pas de cadeau. James fait la moue et acquiesce mais nous savons tous qu'il ne tiendra pas sa promesse. D'ailleurs, il a à peine déchiré les emballages que le premier drame arrive déjà. D'un coup de coude, il renverse un pichet de jus de citrouille sur les genoux de Dominique qui pousse des hurlements. James en rajoute en criant plus fort qu'elle et il finit puni. Tandis que papa l'entraîne dans le salon, il m'envoie un clin d'œil.


	20. Lundi 19 septembre

**LUNDI 19 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Tante Hermione a trente-deux ans. En majeure partie, on lui offre des livres. Elle adore lire et oncle Ron dit à son sujet qu'elle doit avoir dans la tête l'équivalent de la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce qu'on peut mettre une bibliothèque dans la tête de quelqu'un ? James pense qu'il faut avoir une sacrée baguette pour y arriver mais Fred, lui, dit que la taille de la baguette ne compte pas pour faire de la magie.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir demander à Teddy mais l'école a repris et il est reparti pour Poudlard.


	21. Dimanche 23 octobre

**DIMANCHE 23 OCTOBRE 2011**

Pour les trente quatre ans de tante Angelina, tous les parents se sont tous réunis pour lui offrir une tenue complète de Quidditch. Je me demande bien pourquoi puisque je ne l'ai jamais vue jouer mais il paraît qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de sa maison quand elle était à Poudlard. En voyant le balai, la robe, les protections et même le souaffle, j'ai eu envie d'aller à Poudlard pour jouer moi aussi.

Tante Angelina a joué avec nous toute l'après-midi. Elle nous a appris à faire des passes et à marquer des buts, c'était génial. Je veux être poursuiveur !


	22. Dimanche 30 octobre

**DIMANCHE 30 OCTOBRE 2011**

C'est pour les soixante et un ans de Grand-Mère Molly que nous sommes au Terrier aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas elle qui a préparé la journée mais maman, tante Hermione et tante Audrey. Grand-Mère nous a tous serrés dans ses bras, même James qui a pourtant déjà cassé un vase en voulant imiter un gnome de jardin atteint de botruquisme. C'était d'ailleurs très drôle. Si j'avais été papa, je ne l'aurais pas puni pour si peu, surtout que le vase a été rapidement réparé d'un coup de baguette.

Grand-Mère a pleuré en nous voyant tous réunis pour elle.


	23. Lundi 7 novembre

**LUNDI 7 NOVEMBRE 2011**

Tante Audrey est heureuse de fêter ses trente-cinq ans, surtout qu'il y a de la neige dehors. Dès qu'elle a ouvert ses cadeaux, nous filons dans le jardin pour une bataille de boules de neige. Je me place dans le camp de James parce que je sais qu'il est très bon à ce jeu. Et d'ailleurs, oncle Bill dit qu'il ferait un très bon poursuiveur. Mais James sait déjà qu'il postulera pour le poste de batteur et pour nous faire une démonstration, il prend une vieille batte et envoie voler une boule de neige que Fred reçoit en pleine figure.


	24. Mardi 29 novembre

**MARDI 29 NOVEMBRE 2011**

Exceptionnellement, Victoire a eu l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard pour venir fêter avec nous les quarante et un ans d'oncle Bill. Teddy est revenu lui aussi et nous nous disputons presque pour le titre de « cousin préféré » même s'il n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'il ne préfère personne en particulier. Sauf peut-être Victoire mais ça, c'est James qui le dit, pas moi.

Oncle Bill nous raconte tout un tas d'histoires sur l'Egypte et sur Gringotts, la banque où il travaille. Il nous fait rire avec des blagues de gobelins. Plus tard, peut-être que moi aussi je travaillerai pour Gringotts.


	25. Jeudi 1er décembre

**JEUDI 1er DECEMBRE 2011**

Mon cousin Louis a six ans. Comme cadeau, il voulait sa lettre d'entrée à Poudlard. Oncle Bill et tante Fleur ont dû lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible et que la lettre ne pourra arriver que pour ses onze ans. Etant donné qu'il a déjà fait son premier sortilège, il est sûr qu'il la recevra dans cinq ans.

Comme moi, Louis compte les années. Pendant que les adultes discutaient, on a essayé de créer une potion de vieillissement pour avoir plus vite onze ans mais tout ce qu'on a réussi à faire c'est de se donner mal au ventre.


	26. Lundi 12 décembre

**LUNDI 12 DECEMBRE 2011**

Oncle Charlie marque le dernier anniversaire de l'année. Aujourd'hui, il a trente neuf ans et comme chaque année, Grand-Mère Molly le pousse un peu pour savoir quand il va nous présenter « une gentille fille ». Il rougit et marmonne sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il dit. Pour le rassurer, je lui dis que moi non plus je n'ai pas de fille à présenter et tout le monde éclate de rire.

Encore une fois, maman me dit que je suis trop petit et que je ne comprends pas ce que je dis. En effet. C'est nul d'être un enfant.


End file.
